


The Bad Place

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie Actually Finished NaNoWriMo and is Rewarding Herself by Writing 24 Days of Klaine (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017) [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Can you guess what I've done all day?, Can you?, Established Relationship, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2017, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Isn't sitting through commercials the real bad place?





	The Bad Place

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 16 - Perform

Kurt groaned. “Blaaaaine! We have a problem.”

Blaine scurried back to the couch, bag of gluten free salt and vinegar chips in hand. “What? What’d I miss?”

Kurt gestured at the tv. The Netflix logo stared back, no new episode queued to autoplay. “We’re done with Season 1.”

Blaine shrugged his mouth, pulling his feet under him. “So? Season 2 is on demand.”

Kurt groaned. “I knooooooow. But–” He brought the remote up to his mouth and held down the microphone button. “ _ The Good Place _ .”

The remote beeped and brought him to a screen, listing all of the episodes in  _ The Good Place _ season 2. Kurt clicked on episode one, on demand, and gestured to the screen.

_ ‘Cannot perform fast-forward function during this program.’ _

“We have to watch commercials.” Kurt whined.

Blaine slung an arm around him, getting very close to Kurt’s face.

“We can make-out during the commercials?”

Kurt looked at Blaine then shrugged his mouth. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/168627036375/the-bad-place)


End file.
